


Bilbo x Reader - Hiccups

by badapplegrell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Based on: Imagine stopping Bilbo’s hiccups by kissing him from middle-earth-imagines.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo x Reader - Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading..! I genuinely appreciate all feedback. It's slightly modified from the original from tumblr.
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~Likarian  
> ~Undertaker_lover  
> ~thehobbit82

×•×•×

Just at a mere glimpse of the situation, one may hear intense background music. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield rushes across the grassy plain. Gandalf beckons them once more to hide behind a large, fallen tree. One by one, the sprint behind it, unnoticed by the wargs close at their heels. Bilbo hustles as quickly as his hobbit feet can take him.

(Y/N), the last to get there, pole vaults over the tree using an oversized plant rod, landing right next to Bilbo. Frightened by the actions of the fellow hobbit, a bad case of hiccups arises through his lips. He covers his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound but the hiccups only seemed to become worse and louder.

Kili, frowning at his empty quiver, hits his shoulder as a gesture for him to shut it. Bilbo, in his defense, whispers,“It’s not… _hic!_ I can’t really help it!” He says the last sentence in a blur of words. Thorin rolls his sapphire eyes with an internal groan.

Bilbo hiccups once more and a warg snaps his head to the tree’s direction. The warg takes careful steps toward the log, ears upright and attentive. Its ears twitch when Bilbo lets out another hiccup. The warg draws closer, its gnarled paws padding through the grass.

(Y/N) stands on the tips of her toes to see the dirtied warg slowly making its way toward them. She ducks down back to her place next to Bilbo. He is still hiccuping loudly.

“Oi! (Y/N)! You frightened the poor burglar enough to give him chest mice!” Fili scolds quietly. (Y/N) runs a tired hand through her tangled (H/C) locks “What does that mean?”

“Hiccups, lass! Hiccups! Fix it!” Kili whisper-yells over his shoulder while spying the approaching warg. Bilbo says quickly,“No, no. That won’t be necessary!”

“If you want us to _die,_ Master Baggins, then, yes, it won’t be necessary..!” Thorin growls under his breath. Before he could retaliate, Bilbo lets out several loud hiccups.

Fili groans silently,“You have got to be joking!” Bilbo looks guilty as Kili shifts from foot to foot nervously. Both Durin brothers looks anxiously at the warg who seemingly growls at Bilbo’s hiccups.

(Y/N) bites her split lip and mutters,“Ah, screw it..!” Kili and Fili duck down just in time to see (Y/N) pull Bilbo by the collar to smash her lips onto his. The hobbit is caught by great surprise. His eyes go wide eyes saucers. He then gives into the kiss with the slightest of smiles.

And just like that, his hiccups are cured.

The warg steps back when the sound stops. A howl pulls it back to its senses and it runs off. After a few steps, it looks back at the log but then scampers.

(Y/N) pulls away quickly and Kili and Fili pop back onto their tip-toes to see it run. She looks at Bilbo whose eyes are still closed and a smile still graced on his lips.

“Master Baggins?” Thorin calls teasingly at the star-struck hobbit. Bilbo’s eyes blink open to see (Y/N) blushing just the slightest.

×•×•×

Later, at camp, (Y/N) converses with Thorin regarding a restock on weapons. Bilbo spies them on the opposite side of the fire. She laughs at something said and the corners of the soon-to-be king’s mouth perk up into a smile. Bilbo looks down at his feet, a tad jealously. His slightly pointed ears twitch when he hears a squeaking sound.

×•×•×

“That sounds compatible with our schedule,” Thorin states. (Y/N) nods and looks to Bilbo across the fire. The dwarf notices the small glances she takes during their conversation.

He says intentionally absentmindedly,“Our hobbit had quite the case of hiccups today.” (Y/N) quips cheerily,“It could have happened to anyone. However, had it been Fili, I’d have Kili do the snogging.” She laughs for no particular reason and Thorin grins meagerly.

Her laughing ends abruptly with a hiccup. Thorin looks surprised for just a moment then brushes off the dirt from his trousers,“And had it been yourself?”

“What do- _hic!_ -You mean?” she asks nervously. Thorin stretches and quips,“Well _I’m_ not snogging _you.”_

(Y/N)’s skin tints to pink when Thorin gestures to Bilbo. With a little push from Thorin, (Y/N) makes her way sheepishly toward the burglar.

“Master Baggins. I, uhm. _Hic!_ Seem to have- _hic!_ -Caught your hiccups. Do you think you could- _hic!_ -Help me?” (Y/N) takes a seat next to Bilbo. He smiles charmingly,“With pleasure.”

He places a timid hand on her cheek and draws her in for a slightly chapped but soft and heart-soaring kiss. (Y/N) internally squeals. Score.

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> Your notes mean a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work!**


End file.
